Marked
by localsamurai
Summary: Lord Sesshoumaru Heir to the Western Lands has chosen a mate. Can he gain her complete submission or will she end up sending him to an early grave? SesshoumaruKagome
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue. This is my first Fanfic so be nice.

Chapter One

The Marking

"Sesshouamru you must claim your mate." A demon in ceremonial robes called.

"This Sesshoumau knows this." A tall, silver haired inuyoukai replied. He stared at the young female in front of him. "Kagome you are to submit." He ordered. The female snorted in disbelief.

"You have got to be joking. I would never submit to you." The black haired, green eyed girl held Sesshoumaru's gaze. _You are not my mate or father. You're not even pack._ Sesshoumaru's eyes bled red.

_It would be wise to back down bitch. I will not say this again. _He barked back in inuyoukai. When he received another challenging glare he charged towards her. He had known that the fight for her hand would be difficult, but did she have to be so infuriating?

Lord Taisho and the girl's grandfather, Lord Asano, watch from the sidelines. They needed this bond between these two youths. Whether or not they believed it, the two were perfect for each other. The female would never let herself be walked over, and the male could keep her in line.

"I do believe that this is going to get bloody really quick." Lord Taisho whispered as he watched his son dodge a swipe of the females claws.

"I would have to agree my friend. She will not go down easily, and it is not in Sesshoumaru's genes to lose." He winced as his granddaughter was flipped onto her back.

Many nobles were gathered to watch the marking of these two heirs. Not only would it bind together the two lands but it was a public announcement that the Lady Kagome was no longer available. Males would not be ale to approach her without Sesshoumaru being present.

"This is getting ridiculous Sesshoumaru!" Kagome panted. "Just leave me alone!" She cried out as he swiped her feet out from under her. Finally pinning her, he gathered her wrists above her head.

"Do you yield to me?" He growled. His answer was a low growl and a snap from her teeth, from the female beneath him. _Submit bitch._ He ordered as he nipped her nose.

_Not my alpha. _Was her response. Sesshoumaru growled in anger and pressed her more firmly to the floor.

"You no longer have a choice. Now, relax or this is going to hurt a lot more that necessary." He whispered into her ear as his lips traveled her neck. He forcefully turned her head away from him, exposing her neck to him. Her body was now in complete submission to his. Her mind and spirit, however, were not. He knew that the claiming would pain the female even if she was relaxed, so his females marking would be borderline intolerable. Though he wished she would relax, he knew she wouldn't.

Kagome whimpered as his fangs scraped at the juncture of her neck and shoulder. This was the place that he would leave his mark, claiming her as his own. She was still struggling against him as tears began to fill her eyes. To submit was to allow him to have complete authority over her life. She wouldn't give that up without a fight.

"Please" she begged. "I don't want you to do this. I'm sure there are other females who would love your mark. Please take one of them. Don't take my freedom." She tried to appeal to his arrogance. There were many willing females out there that had their eyes set on the heir to the western lands.

"I will have no other than Kagome." _Submit!_ She only shook her head in denial.

Sesshoumaru sighed in resignation. Lapping gently at her neck he extended his fangs and bit down hard. Kagome yelped in pain as Sesshoumaru held her down. Tears began streaming down her cheeks as his aura demanded submission from hers. She tried to wrench her neck from his fangs but only succeeded in making those fangs penetrate deeper.

A growl had begun in Sesshoumaru's chest as his mate continued to fight him. He resisted the urge to smile at her pain. Their pups would be powerful and unconquerable. He increased the strength of his aura and he completely smothered her in it. He claimed her as his own. Pulling his fangs from her skin he lapped at the puncture marks. He released her wrists and her fingers found his shirt. Her sobs finally reached his ears and he pressed her face into his shirt. A soothing rumble now sounded in his chest as he tried to sooth his mate.

"Do you submit Kagome? Do you acknowledge me as your alpha, your mate, sire to your pups?" He asked as he continued to lick her neck. He pulled them to a sitting position with her resting in his lap.

"Yes." She hiccuped. _Alpha._ She felt some of the tension flow out of Sesshoumaru.

_Good bitch. I will protect you from now on. Calm yourself mate._ He ordered nuzzling her hair and breathing in her calming scent. He would admit it to no one, but he loved her scent. He would have no other by his side. She was perfect for him.

_I am hurt. You can't order me to stop my own pain. _She whined back. She stiffened when his teeth nipped at the back of her neck. A reprimand. She stopped her tears but could not stop her shaking. She was starting to feel sick. Sesshoumaru realized this as well when he started to soothingly rub her back. Standing he nodded at the demon monk.

"I give you Lord Sesshoumaru, Heir to the Western Lands, and his mate, Lady Kagome, Heir to the Eastern Lands. With the completion of their bond, the two lands shall unite as one." With that the crowd of lords and generals kneeled before the two.

"Congratulations Sesshoumaru." Lord Taisho said as he slowly approached the two. His son would be edgy until he had his mating bond completed. He smirked at what that entailed, but shot a concerned look at his daughter-in-law as she took on a pale green color.

"She does not look well." Lord Asano commented as he looked his granddaughter over. Ever since his son's death, Kagome had been his responsibility. And now, seeing her in another man's arms as her alpha, did not sit well with him.

"She has made herself sick from all the excitement. I will be taking her home now. With your leave Father." Sesshoumaru said bowing. At Lord Taisho's nod he walked out of the room with his mate firmly in his arms.

Please R and R. No flames please but constructive criticism is welcome.

Localsamurai


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue. First fanfic so please be nice.

Sorry, I didn't explain some things. Kagome is a full demon in this story. This is also set back in the Feudal era. The others will be in this later but the focus is on Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

"Speaking"

'Thoughts'

_:Inuyoukai language:_

Chapter Two

Instincts

Sesshoumaru carried his new mate up to their room and set her down on the large bed. Her breathing was shallow and her neck was red from the new mark. Sesshoumaru wiped her forehead of perspiration as her body fought off his poison. Kagome's eyes were clenched shut as pain laced through her body. Sesshoumaru watched in slight concern as Kagome moaned in pain. He remembered his father telling him that this would happen, but seeing it was completely different. He was her mate! He should be able to ease her sufferings and protect her from this. However, because his line of inuyoukai was a poison wielding line, she would need this tolerance to such poisons when she was pregnant with their pups. If she wasn't immune to his poison the pups could kill her in birth or destroy her womb in the birthing process, as their own poison is present when in the womb.

He looked around the room that he had had prepared for them. A large bed was positioned in the center with a black cover and silver sheets and pillows, red curtains hung from the bedposts. A lit fireplace was off to the right side warming the room and the way it flickered off the red and gold painted walls gave it a homey, powerful feel. A large closet was off to the left as was a door that led to a spacious bath. There was another door which connected to a smaller room.'But we will not be using that for a while.' Sesshoumaru smirked. That room was, of course, a nursery.

His attention returned to his mate as she whimpered again. He nuzzled her neck in reassurance. :_I am here mate:_ He assured her, knowing his presence would help calm her.

_:Hurts: _She cried back. She was in too much pain to talk to him normally. She could only communicate in the way of her kind at the moment.

Sesshoumaru only growled soothingly and rubbed her back. He wiped her brow again and kissed her forehead. He remembered the first time he laid eyes on her.

As an inuyoukai, he would know his mate by scent. She wouldn't know him, but males were dominant. She had no need to know her mate by scent. Only inuyoukai and ookami youkai had this trait. The inuyoukai courting process is a very strange one. As inuyoukai, pack hierarchy was needed to be established early on. As the dominant male, he would have to show his bitch that he could protect her, and provide for her, while proving that he could tame her. Not all females were as strong willed and stubborn as his, but none of them wanted to be dominated. Though that's not completely true. Like with real dogs, the more well trained they are, the happier they are. You will never get a female to admit it, but her instincts understand. Some of the ways males proved their dominance over the females were to stand close to them when they conversed with other males, a male would hold his hand on the back of his intended's neck, growl in warning when other males showed interest, and try to take over the role of disciplinarian when she acted out. This last trait caused some problems with the female's father or guardian. Even if they were inuyoukai, and they understood that the male was their child's mate, they still wouldn't like the new male taking over their role as guardian.

The other disturbing thing was the short amount of time the courting took. When a male finds his female he has only a short period of time to get her used to the idea of being his mate before his instincts demand her submission, which is the last step in the courting process. Her submission included her receiving his mark, this aura imprint, and his scent. If a female refuses for too long he takes away her right to willingly submit and forces her. To some this would be rape, but to the inuyoukai, it was an unwise choice of the female. She knew this was her mate as he would have told her, but she resisted her instincts that told her to trust him. So it was more her repressing her instincts, than him unleashing his, and that isn't done.

Sesshoumaru's attention was back on his mate as she grabbed his hoari sleeve.

_:You are doing well mate. The worst is almost over: _He growled as she shifted into his lap.

_:Distract me:_ She pleaded as her muscles clenched in pain. Her eyes were glazed over in tears, and her lips quivered as the pain made her sightly sick to her stomach.

"What would you have me do?" He asked as he adjusted his grip on her to make her more comfortable.

_:Tell me about when we first met:_ She pleaded as she nuzzled his thigh, his scent soothing some of her frayed nerves. It also helped chase away the sick feeling.

Sesshoumaru considered her request then nodded in assent.

"I was at a meeting with my father and your grandfather discussing trade routes between our two lands. We decided to take a break and walk the grounds garden when I caught your scent." He paused to inhale her scent from her neck as he placed a light kiss by his mark. He was pleased that it was loosing it's angry red color. "I followed it and saw you sparing with your instructor, Shiro, as he lectured you on your short attention span." His lips quirked in a grin. "You were so distracted by the flowers and the birds that you had yet to finish one kata. It was the first day of spring and you wanted to enjoy it. I watched you as you ran around Shiro and laughed at his disgruntled face. He, in turn, knocked you off of your feet. I became so enraged that he would try to hurt you that I attacked him and threw him into the trees." He paused as Kagome sighed and rubbed her cheek on his leg again. "I lifted you into my arms and tried to check you for any injuries when you slapped me and called me a pervert then proceeded to yell at me for hurting your friend."He snorted remembering her screech and lecture. "That was when my father and your grandfather found us and understood what had happened. From that point on I have been trying to get you to submit to me, make you understand that you belong to me, with me." He looked down into her eyes. "And now I have you." He leaned forward and captured her lips in his. He grinned when she gasped and he slipped his tongue into her warm mouth, dominating her and stealing the very breath from her lungs. He regrettably pulled away when she winced as another spasm raced through her body. "You are almost done my mate. I shall give you this night to rest. Come tomorrow, you will be mine. Mind," He said as he pressed her on her back into the mattress. "soul," he caressed her aura with his, "and body." He finished as he gave her one last searing kiss that left her mind reeling. Wrapping his arms around her small frame he pulled her close and held her as her body continued to fight off his poison.

-------------------------------------

Lord Taisho and Lord Asano sat in the study late into the night. Each were lost in their own thoughts and each of their thoughts were on their pups. Though a bit too old to still be considered pups, they were the alpha's of their packs, and pups, their children would always be.

"I still think she was too young yet. We shouldn't have arranged that meeting last year." Lord Asano growled as he thought about his granddaughter in the arms of Sesshoumaru. He had been named Kagome's guardian when his son and her mother, were killed by assassins when she was ten. Since then he raised her as best he could without female influence, which was probably why she was such a strong willed, stubborn girl. She was not raised to submit and allow her instincts as a female to rule her. Her mother would have taught her that her duty and life fulfillment was to find a mate and have pups. He, on the other hand, raised her to be strong. She was to be his heir since the death of his son. He could not allow for a weak woman to rule.

"I think you are blinded by your prejudices my friend."Lord Taisho laughed. "They are perfect for each other. My son may be cold hearted and aloof, but he can't be that way around her. She demands his attentions whether he wants to give them or not." He sighed as he thought about his other son, Inuyasha.

"You are drifting away from me Touga." Lord Asano grumbled as his friends eyes took a far off look.

"I was just thinking about Inuyasha and how I can get him set up with his mate. I'm not as young as I used to be. I want to be able to play with grandchildren before it's too late." He frowned as he thought of the life his second son had ahead of him. As a hanyou he would encounter many prejudices against him. Even Sesshoumaru took a while to accept his brother. Many thought that as a hanyou his powers would be limited. This is not the case with Inuyasha. Touga Taisho's blood was strong and the only hindrance that the human blood caused was one night out of a month he was full human. His ears on top of his head were only there to appeal to his 'cuteness' as his mate, Izayoi, put it. You apparently can't get mad at a boy with puppy ears, if you're a girl that is.

"I think you should focus on your eldest right now. This is his mating night. You could get a grandchild out of this union." Lord Asano may have accepted the fact that he could no longer protect his granddaughter, but the thought of the 'vile' things that Sesshoumaru would do to her made him even more upset. He took another sip of sake and thanked the gods that he only had one grandchild.

"My friend, they will not be together this night. Sesshoumaru introduced his toxins into her bloodstream with his mark. She will be battling the poison and too tired for any 'extra' activities." He sighed as he remembered his mating night with his first mate. It almost killed him to not be able to touch her. Even though his beast understood that she needed rest to recover, that knowledge didn't make it easier on him when he finally had his mate in his arms and lying in his bed. Needless to say, the next day he made sure he was paid in full. Lord Taisho's eyes took a wicked gleam as he remembered that morning.

Lord Asano made a disgusted face and took another sip from his sake plate.

--------------------------------------------------

AN: Thank you to all you reviewers! As this was my first story I was so scared about what you would think. Thank you for all the uplifting words. So for that, I updated earlier than expected. I am putting off the mating part until next chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

There is a slight lemon/lime here. I don't want to go all out yet. If you are too young, don't read.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_Inuyoukai language_

Chapter Three

Complete Bond

Kagome awoke to the strange sensation of breath on the back of her neck. Being the reasonable woman that she is, she dealt with it accordingly. She, of course, screamed like a banshee.

"Pervert! What are you doing here? Get out!" She shrieked and smacked the body next to her. Within seconds she found herself flaton her back with a very pissed off male atop of her.

"You will cease your infernal racket woman or I will make you." Sesshoumaru growled.

Kagome blushed. 'Of course he would be in my bed, he is my mate. Well, not completely. Maybe he has forgotten about that last step.' She caught the hunger and barely concealed lust in his eyes. 'Maybe not.'

Sesshoumaru had been having the best sleep of his entire existence. He was finally mated, almost, and he was wrapped around his woman with a very pleasing scent tantalizing his nose. Her curves seemed to be made to fit him. He had a perfect resting place for his arm to wrap around her waist, her neck would tilt to the perfect angle for him to rest his head, and her legs could just twine around his. She was made for him.

The way she had moved against him in her sleep and the soft sounds she made had set him aflame, and he wanted nothing more than to throw her on her back and have his way with her. 'As is her place.' But he restrained himself, letting her sleep away the morning to recover from the after effects of his poison. When he heard her scream and felt her beat on him, he knew his waiting was over. She was fully recovered.

Kagome shivered as she saw the heat flarein her mate's eyes. She was feeling very nervous and a little scared, truth be told. How could she not be? She had never been with a male before. All of her knowledge came from the servants at her grandfather's castle, and even then they wouldn't disclose much. Just that it hurt the first time for a female. Her grandfather hadn't been any help either.

Whenever she asked him about mates he would only say that they were dominant and alpha. Her job was to submit to his rule over her life. He was supposed to be the only one she'd ever bow down to. He told her nothing about what would happen in the bedroom. Of course, you can't blame him. It's not something you discuss with one's grandchild.

She had once asked Shiro what it was like to be kissed, and he told her that if any male should try to kiss her she should use this move. He then proceeded to show her all kinds of techniques to avoid sticky situations with men. He did, off-handedly, mention that only her mate should be able to kiss her. Her closest friend and confidant was no help either. But, again, they were both males. She didn't have many female friends. Just a few and their knowledge was limited as well.

So this brought her back to the situation at hand. 'Am I going to disappoint him? Is he going to hurt me? Will I like it?' Such thoughts continued to run circles in her head until a sharp bite on her nose brought her out of her musings. She looked into the eyes of her mate and felt herself be swallowed up in a torrent of feelings she felt for him. She became determined. She could love this male, and she could make him love her. Their race demanded that he be devoted to her, see to her every need, never waver in infidelity, and be a strong father to their pups. So love is such a short step up from all those attributes. In fact, it should be the next step up. 'Yes,' she decided, 'I will make him love me.'

Sesshoumaru looked down at his mate as she became lost in her thoughts. How could a female possibly forget about him fora second, while in his bed even? He was used to having female's unwavering attention at court and other functions. How was it now, that his own mate, in their mating bed,was completely ignoring him. Finally havinghad enough of being ignored, he bit her nose in a demand for attention. He then saw an emotion that confused him. He couldn't name it but it made raw, powerful feelings well up inside of him. He frowned at his lack of control and attributed it to being denied the pleasure of his mate for too long.

"You are feeling well." It was a statement, not a question. He knew she was better, but he needed to hear her acknowledge it before her could continue to seduce his bitch. His instincts would not allow him to take her if she was still feeling the effects of his poison.

"Yes." Kagome replied shyly a bright red flush on her cheeks. She glanced down at his chest, anywhere but his face. Seeing his chest bare she flushed brighter still and was embarrassed to note that she had to consciously keep herself from drooling. She shivered and shifted her body to be more under his, which in turn created on odd feeling in her stomach. 'That doesn't feel right.' She furrowed her brow in concentration and shifted again. That was too muscular to be her thigh! "Ano, Sesshou..." She gasped as his chest started to rumble.

Her shifting beneath him was driving him insane. If she didn't stop he would take her without thought to her enjoyment. He was amused at how red she had become and he wanted to trace her blush to see how far down it went.

"Yes mate?" He growled out. Leaning forward he nipped the skin of her neck then traced his tongue over her now formed mating mark. A blue crescent moon in the place of the fang marks. He smirked as she shuddered beneath him.

"Why am I naked?" Her question came out a little hoarse to even her ears as she bit back a moan of pleasure.

"Are you suggesting that this Sesshoumaru cannot look upon his own mate?" His voice showed amusement as he continued his exploration of her skin. She was so soft. It shouldn't be possible for anyone to be this soft. He growled and pressed himself harder into her curves.

"No...no, I was just wondering. I just didn't expect..." She was cut off as Sesshoumaru's lips claimed her right breast. Moaning she tried to pull her hands from where he had placed them above her head. Biting back a another moan as he swirled his tongue around her nipple, she again tried to address him. "Sesshoumaru, I'm not sure..." Her words were lost in a haze as his claws traced dangerously close to her heat.

"You talk too much mate. Just feel me." Sesshoumaru whispered as he took possession of her lips again while brushing his thumb over her pleasure point. He swallowed her scream as her body arched up into his. His deft fingers stroked her until she was ready to explode, then he sent her over the edge with a dexterous twist of those skilled claws. She panted as she came down from her high. Sesshoumaru finally released her hands which immediately buried themselves in his hair.

"Was that it? I thought it was supposed to hurt." She asked embarrassed. "It didn't seem that fair to you." She panted out as she laid kisses under his chin, and down his neck.

Sesshoumaru chuckled seductively into her ear. "No, my bitch, you have not felt anything yet. If you believe that was all there was to it, you will be very surprised." He then placed himself at her entrance. "I regret the pain I am about to cause you. But the pleasure will be more than worth it. Will you allow me this? Will you trust me with your body?" He asked as he held himself still. The scent of her pleasure was almost too much for him to bear, but he wanted to hear her submission. Kagome nodded her head. "I want to hear you say it." Sesshoumaru growled nudging her opening.

"Yes! I'm yours." Kagome cried out.

Sesshoumaru thrust into her, smiling as he broke the proof of her innocence. Pausing only momentarily to allow her time to adjust. He set a frantic pace to make sure she would climax before him. Thrusting into her so hard, Kagome had no choice but to just hold on. Sesshoumaru plunged his fangs into her mark to hold her still. Kagome screamed and dug her claws into his back as her release washed over her.

Feeling her walls clamp down around him, Sesshoumaru bit back a snarl as he hurried his thrusts to finish. Bliss washed over him as he finally emptied his seed into her womb. Finally claiming every part of her. She was now his, utterly, completely, and irrevocably. Pulling out he laid beside her and drew her into his embrace. Kissing her brow he rested his chin on top of her head.

The new couple only gained a few hours of sleep as throughout the rest of the night they reveled in the new found desires ofeach others bodies. Only in the early morning, when theyhadextinguished themselves so throughly,did they both collapsed in exhaustion. Both savoring the peace that was flowing through their bond.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Author blushes Okay so that was a nice little lemon for you guys. I know this chapter was shorter but I needed to get that scene out of my system. Thank you so much to all of you who reviewed. I'm now addicted to seeing my story statistics. I'm glad so many of you guys liked it. Please don't be mean about my sex scene, I didn't want to get too raunchy. I wanted it to be kinda sweet without taking Sesshoumaru too much out of character. That and I didn't want any reader to report me to the site police. :) The story should start picking up at this point. Please review.

localsamurai


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I no own, you no sue.

"Talking"

'Thoughts'

_:Inuyoukai language:_

Chapter Four

Friends

Morning came before the couple was roused enough to acknowledge it. Snuggling deeper into the bedsheets, Kagome pressed her face into her mates chest. Sesshoumaru in turn wrapped his arms tighter around his new mates stomach and buried his nose into her black tresses. Inhaling her scent, swathed in his own, he relaxed and let his aura tighten around hers. Still exhausted from the bonding and "other" strenuous, if not delicious activities, Sesshoumaru secured his hold on his mates aura and drifted back into slumber.

------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the house was not as lazy as it's newly mated couple. The servants were up at dawn cleaning and preparing for the day before them. Breakfast was the first thing on the agenda to get the house up and running.

Touga awoke to the smell of food and quickly changed as he prepared to go downstairs. He first went to check up on his son and new daughter in law. He saw the door to their chambers pulsing with a wicked, angry red aura and decided against knocking. He knew that they would not be out of the room until the end of a weeks time. His son was too possessive to let his mate out of his domain before his aura had completely enveloped her own. Shaking his head at his son's volatile instincts he made his way to his youngest son's room. He entered without knocking, knowing his son would be still asleep. However, he could not sleep any longer and Touga so loved awakening him.

Inuyasha fairly screamed as he felt cold water cover his body. "Father! Damnit. That was cruel! I was asleep for crying out loud!" He growled as he shook himself free of the ice cold water and looked out his window. "It's still dark out, why am I up?" He whined.

"Inuyasha you and I will be training in the dojo this morning. Your instructor has informed me that you do not fight with your head. I aim to change that. I will not have a son who cannot keep his cool in a fight." He held his hand up to silence Inuyasha when he opened his mouth to speak. "You do not need to be as cool and controlled as Sesshoumaru, even I think he is too regimented. But you do need to learn how to fight with your head not just pure strength. Your mate will have to depend on you for protection and if you cannot think clearly or at all, you put her and any pups you may have at risk. You will spar with me and eventually Sesshoumaru when he gets up. Am I making myself clear?" He tone brooked no argument.

"Yes sir." Inuyasha replied in a dejected voice. "But it's so early." He whined as he donned his fire rat haori and hakamas.

"Get used to it. You are old enough that you should start patrolling the borders now and watching over villages in our lands. If you keep complaining I will set you up as an overseer of a village to teach you some responsibility. Now let us go. We are wasting time."

They made their way to a sturdy building in the back of the castle. It was surrounded by soldiers, some who were training and others who were watching and taking notes, learning as instructors barked out orders, explaining how and why that move worked and how the other one didn't. Most of the time the difference was only a slight variation in angle. Touga nodded in acknowledgment to his troops and their commanders as he made his way to the sparing ring. Taking out two swords he tossed one to Inuyasha.

"Now son, we will see how you fair in a fight of mental prowess and not brute strength." They both took up starting stances. Touga attacked first with a forward frontal assault. Inuyasha dodged and swiftly thrust his own sword towards his fathers side. It was rather forcefully blocked and Inuyasha's sword was thrown out of his hands. "Did you underestimate me son? I have a thousand years experience on you and you thought a thrust to my side would take me out. You would not have lost your sword if you had not put everything behind that attack. You must learn that sword fighting is a dance and you must learn the steps. Now, do your kata, I will observe and correct you."

Inuyasha sighed and retrieved his sword. Falling into the first kata, he tried his hardest to concentrate while his stomach growled for the breakfast that they had not yet eaten.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Miroku woke up to the smell of bacon, eggs, rice, and was that sweet rolls? A soft moan came from his left and a warm, supple body snuggled deeper into his chest. He looked and saw his wife of three months buried in the bed sheets. 'I wonder if I have time to take her before breakfast?' He mused and grinned at his own perverted thoughts as he felt his pride and joy tighten. He leaned down and gently nipped her shoulder and ran his tongue over the red mark. Suckling the flesh into his mouth he let his hand travel to his wife's chest where he softly ran his hands over her peaks and cupped her fullness.

"Miroku, remove your hands or else." His lovely wife growled.

"But, Sango my love, I was just appreciating the wonderful gift that you are to me. How about I make it up to you by loving you before breakfast?" He asked as he kissed her neck.

He was smacked in the head as his annoyed wife pushed him away. She got out of their bed and donned some clothes quickly before her husband could seduce her back into her warm bed.

"I need to go help Lady Izayoi prepare for the day Miroku. She will have her hands full now that the mating ceremony is over." She paused and sighed. "I wish I could have been there to witness it. But no human has ever seen a dominance ceremony, much less one for an inuyoukai. I thought that because we had close ties to both of them that we would be able to witness it. Kagome is my best friend and yet I couldn't see her mating ceremony." Sango sniffled.

Miroku wrapped his hands around her. "You know why we couldn't love. Humans are not allowed to witness a dominance ceremony. Even Lady Izayoi wasn't able to witness it and Lord Sesshoumaru is her adopted son. She even participated in one! No you know why we could not have been there."

"I know. As humans we would have been appalled at what had to be done and the female, being Kagome, would be too responsive to our emotions and would not have accepted the mark. Apparently it's a touchy event, because there was a big fuss on whether or not Inuyasha would have been able to attend."

"So that's what he was upset about yesterday. I thought that it was because Lord Kouga was here." Miroku pulled away so he could get dressed and allowed Sango to finish changing.

"No, the other lords were arguing that Inuyasha should not be able to attend because of his human blood. They had even backed Lord Taisho into a veritable corner before Lord Sesshoumaru stepped in and claimed that Inuyasha was his brother and had every right to be there. Especially since he too would have to perform the same ceremony someday with his own mate."

Sango turned to look at her husband. He was a warrior for the House of the Moon and a fierce one at that. Because of his spiritual powers he was allowed to be in the elite inner guard that was allowed access to the Royal family. Sango, herself, was a guard for Lady Izayoi and sometimes sent as a spy into other royal houses. But she had been sticking around the Western Castle more now that she was a married woman. Besides, Lady Izayoi was very rarely allowed outside the palace walls and only a fool would challenge the Western army by an attack on the castle itself.

"See something you like?" Miroku teased as he raised his eyebrow. Sango flushed but stared defiantly back at his amused expression.

"I am allowed, am I not?" She replied as she gave him another once over.

"Yes, you are. However if you keep that up we shall not be leaving this room for the rest of the day." Miroku said as he licked his lips.

"You are such a pervert." Sango laughed.

"You married me my dear. So I claim it to be your fault." He smiled good naturedly.

They were laughing as they exited their chambers. They had to part ways as they left the family wing and they both had to head to their respective areas. Miroku went to the dojo for an early morning workout and maybe to whip a few younger youkai into shape to relieve some pent up frustration from this morning. While Sango went to find Lady Izayoi and give her a hand in whatever she was doing. Probably trying to help the servants prepare for the meals, which she could smell.

Heading in the direction of the kitchen she laughed at the sight of the Lady of the Western Lands trying to help the cook prepare the meal. It looked as if she was losing the battle as the cook was a massive man who was used to Lady Izayoi's "helpful" ways.

"Lady, what are you doing? Kyo needs to do his job and you are in the way my lady." Sango chuckled as she lightly pulled the woman away.

"I just hate standing around looking pretty for these lords. I feel so useless. Normally I would make breakfast for my lord and myself, while he trained with Sesshoumaru, and Inuyasha would steal bites as he told me what new things he was learning or things of that nature. Now, my lord has taken Inuyasha to train as Sesshoumaru is still bonding with his new mate, and I can't cook because Kyo has to cook for all the other lords." Lady Izayoi pouted as she was shooed away once more.

"My lady," Sango laughed. "Your lords are growing up. You need to let them. One has now mated for goodness sakes."

"But they are my pups. I can still take care of them." She tried to pull down a platter for the food coming off the stove, but was once again thwarted.

"Mate, are you causing trouble in the kitchen again?" Lord Taisho's voice boomed through the loud kitchen.

"Why would you say that?" Lady Izayoi said tonelessly, with a dangerous glint in her eyes. Lord Taisho gulped and tried to remember what had made him risk his mate's ire.

'Note to self: Do not comment on mate's kitchen habits.' His beast whispered.

"Mother, father tried to kill me in the dojo today. He hurt me really bad." Inuyasha whined as he pouted and flicked his puppy ears in a manner that he knew she couldn't resist.

"My puppy! What did you do to him?" She screeched as she looked over his torn and bloody firerat hoari.

_:Mate, pup:_ Lord Taisho barked. His mate my not have understood his beasts language but she understood the tone of it. Lady Izayoi gulped and bowed her head in submission. Touga leveled a glare on his son and was pleased to see his ears lower in shame.

_:Pup sorry:_ He whined.

_:Forgiven:_

"You overreact mate. He is in one piece. He is finally learning to use his head and not just rely on his brute strength. How his instructors let him continue in this bad habit is beyond me." He sighed as his mate put her arms around him.

"I apologize. You must be tired. Your eldest is mated and that throws a lot more work back at you. Sesshoumaru helped you a lot didn't he?" Izayoi asked as she led him to the small table in the corner of the kitchen.

"Yes, I have forgotten how much he has taken over for me in some of the menial tasks. I cannot wait until this week is over and he can continue to help me."

He paused in his sentence as the whole room froze in trepidation. There in the doorway stood Sesshoumaru. His eyes were blood red and he had his teeth bared. The only thing he was wearing was a pair of black hakamas. He snarled at the servants to get out of his way.

_:Pup, do not harm the servants. They are here to serve you. Tell them what you require:_ Touga snapped as he stood to face his son. Sesshoumaru was volatile in this state, it would take a week for his aura to fully claim his mate, and until then he was a threat to any male in the palace. He had to maintain the fact that he was alpha male to his son's beastif he was going to protect those in his household.

_:Mate requires nourishment:_ Sesshoumaru growled out as he eyed his alpha and pack brother. He nodded in approval when Inuyasha averted his eyes in submission.

_:The servants will get the food you need together for you. They are not a threat to your bond with your mate: _He nodded his instructions to the cook who hastily bustled around the room getting pounds of meat on a platter. Touga didn't look away from the gaze of his son the whole time. If he did the males in the room would be in more danger than now.

He stiffened as a dangerous scent reached his nose. 'Shit.' Was all he could think of as he saw Sesshoumaru stiffen.

----------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Sorry about this being so late. I've had so many papers due in the past week that I didn't have a chance to get to this story. Thank you so much for the reviews and encouraging thoughts. I"ll try to update soon, but it's getting to be crunch time with finals around the corner. Keep reviewing, it keeps me going.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own. You don't sue. There is a little lime at the end. But it's very vague.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_:Inuyoukai language:_

Chapter Five

Punishment

Kagome woke up with an intense need to go to the bathroom. Shivering at her state of undress she wondered where her mate went off to. 'Humph' she thought to herself. 'You would think that he would be here when I woke up. Guess he really doesn't have a romantic bone in his body.' She thought as she dreamed of waking up in her lovers arms the morning after they made love. 'What a mood ruiner.' She wandered into the bathing chamber connected to their own room and gasped in delight.

The room was huge with the hot springs taking up the majority of it. There was an underwater shelf for her to sit on and soaps right next to it within easy reach. Towels her close enough so you wouldn't freeze retrieving them but far enough way so they wouldn't get wet.

Walking with a slight limp she lowered herself into the steaming water. Piling her hair on the top of her head she let the hot water soothe her frayed nerves. She could have soaked all day but her stomach waylaid those plans by rumbling in protest and demanding food. Sighing in annoyance she quickly scrubbed herself clean and exited the steaming water. Still she felt better, hot water always had that healing quality. After drying off she donned a white robe from her closet and went off in search of the food she could smell coming from the kitchens.

As she made her way down to the kitchen Kagome failed to notice the looks she was receiving from the females of the staff, or how the males were quickly scurrying out of her way and out of sight. She was just too focused on the smell of food and the scent of her mate. 'So this is where Sesshoumaru went. You would have thought he would have had the decency to wake me up and we could have had breakfast together. I mated a complete jerk.' She scowled as she walked a little faster. She slowed as a new thought came to her. 'Maybe he thought to bring me breakfast in bed.' Smiling because that must be what he had wanted to do, she crept into the kitchen and saw her mate with his back towards her. She grinned in mischief.

"Sesshoumaru, is this where you went off to?" She purred as she wound her arms around her mates torso, pressing her chest to his back. She frowned at the tenseness she felt in his muscles. Sliding around his side she looked at his face, gasping when she saw the blood red anger in them. She went to look at the others in the room when Sesshoumaru barked in anger.

_:Disobedient female. Look at no other male. They are no concern of yours:_ Sesshoumaru growled as he wrapped one arm around her, pressing her face into his chest so that she couldn't look at anyone else.

Kagome squirmed against him and growled back._ :I wasn't disobedient. I was hungry. You couldn't expect me to stay in bed and wait for you to bring me food. Which I didn't know you were going to do:_ She responded haughtily.

_:Silence bitch:_ He snarled back. He had yet to take his eyes off of his father and he glanced at the other males in the kitchen as they bustled about to do his bidding. He only saw his alpha and threats to the bond with his mate. His nostrils flared as he took in her scent. His face twisted into a snarl of pure, unadulterated rage as he could barely scent himself on her skin. This was unacceptable.

------------------------------------------

Touga wearily took in the appearance of his daughter-in-law as his son was hiding her face from view. She had exited her bedchamber's, which was unheard of so soon after mating. That was sure to anger Sesshoumaru, as his son would blame him for the delay that caused his mate to escape. Secondly, and more importantly, she had washed the scent of mating from off of her skin. As inuyoukai, the sense of smell is the most important sense, and as males they tended to want to wallow in the scent of themselves all over their mates. He smirked. It was a male thing, females would never understand. He shook his head in disbelief. The girl was just too sheltered from their instincts as inuyoukai and now she was in for a hard lesson. When she finally got a chance to get away from her territorial mate, she would probably have a few choice words to say to her grandfather. Lord Asano surely didn't do the girl any favors.

Touga's attention was drawn back to the scene before him as Sesshoumaru snapped his teeth at the girl. She had apparently bitten his side when he refused to release her. She was looking defiantly up at him and was trying to get him to release her. Sesshoumaru, of course, was enraged at her defiance. 'Asano my friend, you really did your granddaughter a disservice. I fear that this is going to be harder on her than it should be.' He winced when Kagome screamed in frustration as she was picked up bridal style and hauled out of the room by her mate who had one hand holding her and in the other the platter of food. 'Even in his rage he still remembers to see to her needs.' Touga smirked with pride as he watched his son exit the kitchen and disappear down the hall.

"Well that could have gone better." Inuyasha said as he visibly shuddered from the chill in the air. His sister-in-law was some kind of crazy to challenge his brother like that. Even he wasn't that insane. When his brother was pissed it was just better for you to submit and stay out of his way.

"You can't completely blame the girl. She was raised as a male." Izayoi said in Kagome's defense. "Her grandfather wanted her to replace her father. Lord Asano lost his son, so now he had to have another heir. And since no female can be a true heir, he had to make her into a male. A little tomboy who didn't back down from anyone."

"I might have made a mistake concerning her instincts." A new voice said from the doorway. Everyone turned to see the distraught face of Lord Asano. He smiled sadly at Izayoi and Sango. "Females are weak creatures emotionally, which is actually a good thing when they become mothers, but as rulers it is not a seemly attribute. I only wanted her to be strong. I guess I didn't really understand what I was doing to her." He sighed, looking at the floor as if it had all the answers. "I should not have repressed her instincts as I did." He looked back up at Touga and shrugged. "But, what's done is done. I cannot change the past."

"Yes, and now my son must deal with the repercussions of your parenting mistakes. But," Touga gave his friend a wry smile and chuckled, "I still think she is perfect for my son. He needs someone who will defy him. Even I think that my son is a little too stiff at times."

"At times?" Inuyasha snorted. "He's had a pole shoved up his ass since he was born."

"Inuyasha! That is your brother you are talking about. The future ruler of the Western and Eastern lands. Have a little more respect." Izayoi scolded.

"You know it's true mother, don't try to deny it." Inuyasha laughed back at her. He shrunk back at her glare, lowering his ears. "Sorry." He mumbled.

Izayoi smirked in victory. Ah-h the power mother had with their children. A stern look will do wonders for their attitudes.

"Yes I know Touga. But as I said, I cannot change the past. I have to be leaving soon, and I wanted to say goodbye, but I do not think it would be a good time to make a request of Sesshoumaru concerning his new mate just now." He stared at the doorway. "I received a very nasty glare from your son when I was coming in here. I think he blames me for her behavior already."

"I think he does. Even his beast would understand that her instincts are like a newborn babe, confused and resisting." Touga said as he placed his hand on his friends shoulder. "Come, breakfast should be served soon and we can talk then."

"Good cause I'm hungry." Inuyasha whined as he followed the two males out of the kitchen, ducking as his father took a swipe at the back of his head.

"Sango, Is it just me or are men just stupid sometimes?" Izayoi asked shaking her head at the males antics.

"If there is one thing I've learned from my husband my lady, it is that men are idiots pretty much most of the time. It is the way they are." Sango smiled as she left the kitchen with Lady Izayoi both chuckling at their prospective mates flaws at being males.

----------------------------------------------------

Kagome crossed her hands over her chest as Sesshoumaru carried her back to their quarters. She couldn't see why he was so upset. She was only going to get some food for goodness sake. It wasn't as if she was running away or something like that. He was completely overreacting. But there was a small voice in the back of her head that said she probably should have waited for Sesshoumaru to come back. She should have asked his permission to get food. 'As if I need his permission to feed myself.' She huffed.

Sesshoumaru was lost in his own thoughts at that moment and they were not good for the woman in his arms. 'Mate disobeyed me. She left my barrier of protection. She removed my scent from her body. She does not smell like she belongs to me anymore.' He growled and tightened his grip on the woman. 'No one will take her from me. I will make sure of it.'

He entered their bedchamber and tossed Kagome on the bed then placed the tray of food on the bed stand.

"Hey." Kagome quipped indignantly but Sesshoumaru was ignoring her. He was slicing the meat with his claws into what looked like bite size pieces. Finally he turned to her and pinned her in place with a look. He wasn't pleased at all.

Kagome wearily lowered her eyes in submission and scooted away from the angered male. His growl of disapproval stopped her retreat.

"Come, eat."Sesshoumaru said simply as he sat on the bed with the platter beside him. He watched her as she licked her lips and took in the scent of warmed meat. Her stomach made a growling noise and she blushed as she cautiously made her way towards the food. When she was close enough he grabbed her wrist and sat her in his lap.

"Hey, what're you doing Sesshou..." She was cut off as he plopped a piece of meat in her mouth. She sighed as the juices swam over her tongue and she barely chewed before she swallowed the piece. Sesshoumaru placed another piece in her mouth as he gathered her wrists in his hand.

"Chew this time and eat slower. I don't want you to get sick." He said evenly. He watched her closely and rotated placing food in her mouth with water to wash it down.

Kagome was slightly disconcerted with the amount of attention he was putting into this simple task. She was also annoyed that he wasn't letting her use her hands at all. He held them captive in her lap. She felt like a baby being hand fed but a side of her was growling with contentment. It was also this side that warned her not to become complacent. Her mate had been furious with her and just because he was feeding her didn't mean that he had forgotten whatever it was that angered him. She did take notice that he wasn't eating though, and turned her head when he moved another piece of meat towards her mouth.

"Aren't you going to eat any Sesshoumaru?" She asked quietly. She had considered her options and decided that keeping her stance and tone submissive might help to waylay her punishment.

"I will eat when you are satisfied. Not until then." He answered briskly.

"Why? I'm sure you're hungry now too."

"As your mate and the male, it is my duty to make sure you are taken care of. It is my responsibility to make sure all your needs are met." He answered again as he placed the meat in her open mouth.

"I can feed myself." She muttered as she chewed.

"Do not speak with food in your mouth." He chastised her as he also bit her neck lightly in reprimand.

When she could eat no more she rested her head back on her mates shoulder and watched him as he ate the rest of the meat in just a few short minutes. She was just getting comfortable and drifting off to sleep when she was rudely dropped from her comfy resting place in Sesshoumaru's lap onto the bed. Pushing her hair out of her face she just had a few seconds to adjust before her robe was disposed of. Covering herself and sputtering in indignation she was pushed back onto her back with her red eyed mate pressing her into the mattress.

"You left our chambers." He stated simply.

"I was hungry. And you weren't here." She replied in a rush. The feeling of him on top of her was bring back memories from last night. She couldn't resist wiggling just a tiny bit. She reveled in the imperceptible that went through her mate.

"Cease your movements bitch. You washed my scent off of your body." He growled then bit her shoulder again in reprimand. Her movements were not helping him concentrate. But he had to stay focused. Even though he just wanted to throw her down and have his way with her again to prove who was alpha, he knew that she didn't know what she did wrong. Lord Asano had been irresponsible in raising her. He could not blame her for her actions this morning, however, he needed to teach her her boundaries and make sure she respected them.

"I was all sweaty and..." She blushed. "I just needed to be clean alright." She said in embarrassment. Her cheeks flamed red as she thought about what she washed off this morning.

"You should have waited for my return. My scent was gone and you are not fully claimed. Another male could have taken you from me." He growled at that last thought. "I would have, will, kill any male who touches you. Only pack is allowed to touch you, and it must be done in my presence. I know you are naïve with your instincts, but you must realize that I am not. Everything I do is out of my instincts directions for you." He explained trying to ignore the fact that she was naked beneath him.

"So I'm just supposed to think that everything you do is right? That you will never make a mistake because your instincts will never lead you wrong?" Kagome asked skeptically. "I don't think so."

"Bitch, everything I do is for your safety. I take care of your needs. My lands come second to you. I have to protect you because you are my weakest attribute. If someone where to harm you or capture you, it would incapacitate me. That is why you must do as I say, and wait on me." He growled as she looked away in anger.

"I was just hungry. I didn't know anything about the barrier or the importance of your scent on me. I'm sorry." She nuzzled under his chin in submission. Sesshoumaru grunted in approval until she spoke again. "But I think you were completely overreacting. You shouldn't assume that I'm going to be some submissive bitch, because I won't be. You may be my alpha but you cannot control me. I rule my own life, not you."

Sesshoumaru couldn't take it any more, she was still openly defying him. He had tried being nice and explaining things to her. But her defiance was just too much. Rearing back he flipped her onto her stomach and pinned her arms to her side.

_:Bitch, you still do not know your place. I am your master:_ Sesshoumaru snarled then biting her mating mark he thrust aggressively into her. Pressing her head into the mattress he took her in a fully dominant position as his aura again continued to wrap around her own and start securing itself. This was the way to always know where she was wherever she went. She could never run far enough to escape him. He kept up a random pace, varying speeds, thrusts, and angles, withholding her from completion. Her stomach was beginning to hurt from the abuse and she cried out her pain and pleasure as he tortured her sensitive areas. Finally after hours of abuse and torture he stilled in climax and with an extra thrust with a harsh twist to her nub, she sailed into climax and into unconsciousness.

Pulling out from her raw body, Sesshoumaru licked her mark that had reopened and cleaned the area of blood. He rolled her onto her back, knowing her stomach would be sore for the rest of the night from his actions. He noticed tear streaks on her cheeks and sighed in resignation. She was not as strong as she wanted everyone to believe. He had not wanted to be so rough with her but her open defiance was just too aggravating to his pride. It could not be overlooked. His bitch needed to learn her place, and he would enjoy teaching it to her. Smiling slightly he took in their mixed scent and wrapped his arms around her, placing one hand on her lower stomach and lightly rubbing. Nuzzling into her hair he growled his contentment and was pleased to see the tightness in her face recede. Burrowing more into her warmth he let himself drift off to sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------

AN: I know it's been a while, but finals are next week and I'm beginning to freak out about my Chemistry final. I really need to ace it. I'm also working on another story, just a one shot. Another Sess/Kag, but it will be a while before thats done. Tell me what you think. Please R and R. I love getting them and appreciate those who take the time to give a little encouragement.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own. You don't sue.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_:Inuyoukai language:_

Chapter Six

Duties

The rest of the week passed without any more issues from the couple. Kagome was not seen outside of the room again and Sesshoumaru only came out to get their meals. The rest of the castle had gone into a tense routine that helped them avoid confrontation with the newly mated couples room. The aura was still red and pulsing and would lash out at those who ventured too close.

It had been exactly a week to the day since Sesshoumaru and Kagome had been mated. Lord Touga, Lady Izayoi, and Inuyasha waited outside the couples room waiting for the two to emerge.

"Come on." Inuyasha griped. "Do I have to be here?"

"As pack you have to be here to acknowledge your new pack sister. Or do you want to be at the receiving end of Sesshoumaru's ire when he gets upset with you spending time with his mate?" Lord Touga asked sarcastically to his youngest son. "You will be patient."

"Inuyasha honey." Lady Izayoi soothed. "Don't antagonize your father. You know very well that you need to be here. Don't get him upset when you're just being selfish. You can play with your friends later."

"Mother, I'm too old to play. Miroku and I have War Games. That is not playing!" Inuyasha groused back, crossing his arms over his chest.

Lady Izayoi just smiled as she grabbed one of his ears and started rubbing them. "Do not be a baby Inuyasha. Your father and I have raised you better." She gave his ear a sharp tug then released it.

The groups attention was refocused on the door in front of them as the barrier disappeared with a loud 'pop' and the door began to open. Sesshoumaru stepped out first and was then followed by Kagome. Sesshoumaru's eyes had not yet lost all the red but his beast was no longer in control. Kagome had her head lowered and stayed slightly behind her mate.

"Welcome to the family Kagome." Lord Touga said as he opened his arms towards her. Sesshoumaru gently took his mates hand and pulled her forward allowing her to enter his fathers embrace. Kagome kept her head down and placed her head under Lord Touga's chin. Lord Touga's eyes widened at the blatant sign of submission. The Kagome of a week ago would not do such a thing without a fight.

"I'm so glad that I have a daughter now. You have no idea the things that I have planned for the two of us to do together." Lady Izayoi said as she stepped up to embrace her new daughter in law. Kagome embraced the woman as she was released from Lord Touga's embrace. She still kept her eyes averted from her mate even as he watched her closely.

Touga smirked to himself. 'She is completely submissive to him, yet open to us. I wonder how Sesshoumaru managed to pull that off.'

"Keh. Enough of this sappy shit. It's not like we've never seen her before." Inuyasha said as her pulled her into a fierce hug that belied his harsh tone.

"Respect tradition Inuyasha. There is a reason for this small ceremony. No other males but those present are allowed to touch my mate without my permission. My youkai needed to see this and imprint it into my senses again. Do not be ignorant as well as a fool brother." Sesshoumaru's cold voice filled the air as he finally spoke to those present.

"Thank you Inuyasha. Now I do feel like family." Kagome's soft voice whispered into the hanyou's ear.

"Keh." Inuyasha said blushing. "Whatever, breakfast is calling my name. I'm gonna get some food." He said as he quickly hurried out of the hallway.

"Well done mate. I am most impressed. Now if you can continue to behave this well I will see what I can do about your request." Sesshoumaru said as he pulled his mate back to him.

"What request Sesshoumaru?" Asked Lady Izayoi as she watched a blush appear on Kagome's face. She certainly didn't like the arrogant smirk that appeared on her son's face.

"Don't..." Kagome was stopped as her arms were lifted and on her wrists were two red stripes. On Sesshoumaru's wrist there was one.

"Extreme measures my son." Lord Touga said as he shook his head.

The stripes were a collar of sorts. If the female were to disobey her mate she would feel a burn on her wrists. The intensity of the burn was a reflection of the intensity of the mates displeasure. This method was only used in extreme cased when the female is in danger and still resisted the males protection.

"It was needed." replied Sesshoumaru as he pulled Kagome's sleeves back over her hands. Seeing her scowling face he chuckled slightly and kissed her brow. "Now mate, do not become upset, I said I would consider your request did I not?"

Kagome huffed and turned away from him and looked to his mother. "Lady Izayoi, isn't there something that we should be doing right now? I would hate to waste any more of your time."

Izayoi smirked at her daughter in law and nodded her head. "After breakfast I will teach you what duties you will need to begin taking over for me. It's not that difficult, just namely memorizing names of the royal families and their loyalists." She gave Kagome an annoyed look. "It's social suicide to mix up names or not know the names of any of the royal families and attendants."

"Yes, you two can discuss dinner politics and gossip about the ladies of court after breakfast. But for now," Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome about the waist. "You need nourishment. I will not let you become sick because of my own negligence." Kagome rolled her eyes but followed the others towards the kitchen.

"Then there is Lady Kai and she is a minor lady with three horrible beasts that she calls daughters." Lady Izayoi was saying after they had eaten. Inuyasha shivered and paled. Noticing this Lord Touga laughed.

"Had a few too many run ins with the women son?" He asked cheerily as Inuyasha paled further if possible.

"Women?! Ha, those harpies think that they are Kami's gift to men. Which they aren't!" He didn't appreciate it as his family laughed harder.

"I must agree with Inuyasha. Those women are terrible. It is a shame that they parade themselves around as elite but act below their station." Sesshoumaru was, for once, in agreement with his brother.

"Well I'm sure they will leave you alone now that you are mated to me." Kagome smiled. "Lady Izayoi I was raised in the court, I do know who these people are. I just don't know all the political intrigues going on around them. That was the one thing I didn't pay attention to." She explained, frowning at the thought that her in-laws thought so little of her upbringing. Sesshoumaru realized this and rubbed the back of her neck.

"My mother is only trying to give you forewarning on the women who will not take too kindly to our mating. We do know you were raised at court, but you were not raised in it as these other women were. You will have few allies to stand by you. Women have deferent politics then men I have been told. Silly creatures that you are."

"Silly creatures?" Lady Izayoi growled at her son. "It was a silly creature that raised you and helps keep alliances between families. Keep your opinions of this lower sex to yourself Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru's face did not change but inside he blanched. Looking towards his father he saw no help coming from that corner and his brother was trying to control his laughter, lest his mother turn on him too. Looking down to his mates head he could feel her annoyance. Sighing Sesshoumaru returned his gaze to his mother.

"This Sesshoumaru apologizes for any slight that her made to your gender mother. We do appreciate all that our females do for us. I spoke out of turn." Relaxing when he saw his mother nod in acceptance, he decided that he needed to rid some stress in the dojo. "I need to retire to the dojo and then speak with the generals. Mother..." he bowed to her. "Father will you join me?" Lord Touga nodded his head, and Inuyasha left with them, not wanting to be left with the vexed women.

"Cowards." Lady Izayoi muttered.

Kagome smiled at her. Inuyoukai were notorious for valuing their women but not expressing the differences in the sexes well. It had to do with the fact that the males were dominant over the females.

"You can't blame him for being a male." Kagome laughed. "They are always so set in their ways. We have a great influence on them but they never do as we advise. Male pride and all that nonsense."

"Yes Kagome it is. But let me tell you what I heard form one of the human ladies at court and I think it applies very well in these relationships. The man may be the head, but the woman is the neck. And she can turn it any way she wants. Remember that when dealing with their egos. Cater to that, and you can get whatever you want. And if you make it seem like it was his idea, he won't rest until he has accomplished his goal." Lady Izayoi stood up. "Now young lady, let us continue this conversation in the gardens.

Kagome stood with her and they both shared a look and a giggle about the male gender and how easy it is to manipulate them. 'They are so lucky that we love them enough to not misuse our powers.' Kagome thought to herself.

A/N: Ahhh don't kill me. I know this is soo late, and this was more like a filler chapter anyway. Thank you so much for the ideas to help me get over my writers block. I still have it but I'm working through it. We can thank "My Big Fat Greek Wedding" for that last bit. It is so true. I'm working on a one shot right now as well so hopefully that will help inspire more chapters to come out quicker.


End file.
